


23 Layers of Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch (And one for Good Luck!)

by BazzyBelle



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 23 Headcanons, Baz-Appreciation Day, Fluff, Funny, Happy Birthday Baz, Hell I've used them, Lists, M/M, Not official canon, Pretty much an invitation for artists and writers to use these, Sweet, a little sassy, all love for Baz, but they should be, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBelle/pseuds/BazzyBelle
Summary: In honour of Baz's 23rd Birthday today, here is a list of 23 Baz-related Headcanons that aren't officially adopted as Carry On/Wayward Son canon, but they should be!Some will make you laugh, some will make you melt, most of them are just plain silly, but all of them show deep love and appreciation for our favourite grey-eyed vampire.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	23 Layers of Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch (And one for Good Luck!)

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't know what this is. I got this idea at 3 AM while sleep-deprived (and being unable to fall back asleep). 
> 
> I wanted to do something for Baz's birthday, because he's such a special and amazing character. I started this list as a semi-joke but it grew and grew and then I wanted to try and hit 23 headcanons. I'm amazed that I was able to do it. 
> 
> Enjoy and please feel free to use these headcanons in your own fics and art. I may cry happy tears if someone draws inspiration from this list!
> 
> Cheers!

**_23 Baz-Related Head-Canons that Aren't Official Canon (But they REALLY should be):_ **

1) Baz hates the song "Walk Like an Egyptian", but Simon still plays it to piss him off. Baz has started to play "Puff, The Magic Dragon" in retaliation.

2) Baz Pitch 100% uses a glass file to file his nails. He'll also occasionally paint his nails if he's feeling up for it. His favourite colours range from Black when he's feeling moody, to dusty lilac when he's feeling flirty.

3) Baz Pitch loves garlic, but has an aversion to it (it's a vampire thing). Doesn't stop him from loading his meals with garlic. Sadly, it often gives him a tummy ache, and Simon is left making him ginger tea to help him feel better. 

4) Baz Pitch gets his eyebrows professionally threaded every week. Same day, same time, same place. The people who work at the salon know him by name. 

5) Baz Pitch will claim that his favourite Disney movie is Fantasia... his actual favourite movie is Snow White. 

6) Baz loves it when Simon calls him "Pitch". He'll roll his eyes and give Simon a Look, but he melts on the inside.

7) Baz also loves it when Simon kisses his hand. Simon does it often because seeing how Baz blushes and looks away makes him so happy.

8) Baz took the Pottermore quiz and was annoyed to find he was a Hufflepuff (he claims he's more a Ravenclaw), but once he found out that Simon is also a Hufflepuff, he's been happier. His Patronus is a bat... something that Simon will NEVER let him live down.

9) Baz has been slowly sneaking in his hair products into Simon's flat (in an attempt to get him to use them and make his hair super soft). One day, Simon asked a simple question about scrunching in conditioner and Baz was more than happy to show him... in the shower... (Simon didn't learn much about scrunching that day...)

10) Simon has been trying to teach Baz how to defend himself. Simon figured they should start with jujitsu... but considering how close in proximity that fighting style is... well Baz had other plans in mind. Lots of kissing and inappropriate snuggling was involved (much to Simon's annoyance).

11) Baz absolutely LOVES it when Simon plays with his hair. Simon will do this thing where he scratches his scalp before threading his fingers and Baz will JUST MELT.

12) Baz doesn't like to cook, so he usually deals with clean up after Simon cooks... But Simon is a hurricane in the kitchen, which drives Baz up the walls. Like is it so bloody hard to close the cap on the spice containers?? And who leaves the milk out of the fridge!?!?

13) Baz is super into birthdays. He'll put a great deal of thought into making sure all his friends feel special that day. All he wants on his birthday is to spend it with Simon.

14) Baz is obsessed with fancy fountain pens. He's started teaching himself how to write in different calligraphy styles. He's also started collecting different-colours of ink. He gets very excited whenever he gets to change his ink. He current favourite is a deep aubergine colour. Simon has gotten him fancy color-changing ink last Christmas.

15) Baz has started sneaking in new clothes for both Simon and Penny (dark coloured button down shirts and fitted trousers for Simon, dresses and blouses for Penny). 

16) Baz doesn't need fancy date nights. His favorite activity is taking a stroll through the city or through a small village, hand in hand with Simon.

17) Baz will mock and cringe about the Twilight series, but he secretly loves them (he'll deny that to high heaven though). However, he will forever be on Team Jacob (he's got a 'thing' for werewolves).

18) Baz feels the most comfortable either laying in bed with Simon behind him, holding him close (he especially loves it when Simon buries his head in the space between his shoulder and neck), or if they're sitting next to each other and Simon's wing wraps around him. 

19) Baz has yet to meet someone outside his close-knit group who can pronounce his first name correctly. During his Uni classes, he would know his name was being called by the sheer struggle his professors would have trying to pronounce his name. Baz usually ends up sighing loudly, raising his hand, and saying "Basil will do".

20) Baz Pitch is a _HUGE_ fan of taking baths. His ideal bath-time consists of near-scalding water, several bath bombs (either lavender or his signature cedar-bergamot mix), and a really good book. Baz has since convinced Simon to try them out and he's now hooked (they often have to spell the bathtub bigger to properly enjoy themselves).

21) Baz cannot ride a bike. He's never really needed to learn how, so it just never really happened. Simon has been trying to teach him, but Baz is right stubborn about it. He thinks cyclists are menaces to society who can't share the road! Simon thinks he's just angry because he hasn't figured out how to ride one yet.

22) Once his siblings begin Watford, Baz insists on being the person to drive them to school. Every year, he'll drive them and help them get set up for the year. It's something that means the world to him, and he looks forward to it each year. He'll drive them to school, and back home. 

23) Baz Pitch gives _AMAZING_ massages! He knows exactly how to work the knots and tension out of the most stressed out person. He especially loves massaging Simon in between his wings (he's got quite a lot of tension back there). Baz knows that Simon enjoys these massages because while he's working, he'll feel Simon's tail start wrapping itself around his waist, pulling him closer. The massage doesn't last too much longer after that.

**Extra one for good luck:** Over the course of their relationship, Baz has recorded himself playing violin-versions of songs that remind him of Simon. The day he plans to propose to Simon, he's going to magic the area they're in to start playing the songs, while he tells him just how much he means to him.


End file.
